Last Christmas
by xxsmileyxxmileyxx
Summary: Miley tells Oliver about her past Christmas. Songfic to Ashley Tisdale's new version of Last Christmas. Oneshot. Moliver.


Title: Last Christmas

Rating:T

Summary: Miley tells Oliver about her past Christmas. Songfic to Ashley Tisdale's new version of Last Christmas. Moliver.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

Miley and Oliver sat on her bed talking about things.

"Oliver...wanna hear about my last christmas?"

Miley asked.

"Sure"

He said.

"Well I had this boyfriend back in Tennesse and he hurt me emotionally"

She said.

Oliver looked at Miley and told her to go on.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

"I was really close to him and we had been going out for 2 years and then I found out he was cheating on me with my best friend"

Miley said.

"Oh Miles I'm sorry"

Oliver said to her.

Miley smiled.

"Thanks"

She said.

_**Once bitten and twice shy**_

_**I keep my distance**_

_**But you still catch my eye**_

_**Tell me baby do you recognize me**_

_**Well it's been a year it doesn't suprise me**_

"I caught them. I called him and asked him to go to the movies along with one of my best friends. But they were both "busy". So I called another friend and we went to the movies.But my best friend and boyfriend were there. It turns out I sat right behind them. And looked down to find them two kissing"

Miley said sadly.

Oliver nodded listening.

_**Happy Christmas **_

_**I wrapped it up and sent it**_

_**With a note saying I love you**_

_**I meant it**_

_**Now I know what a fool I've been**_

_**But if you kissed me now **_

_**I know you'd fool me again**_

I looked at Oliver he was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Thanks for listening to me talking about it still kind of hurts me"

Miley said.

"No problem...who are you gonna give your heart to this Christmas Jake?"

He asked.

"Maybe...But I have someone else in mind"

She said.

"Who?"

He asked.

"You'll see"

She told him.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special special**_

He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Who is he"

"Well you know him"

Miley said.

"I do?"

She nodded.

Oliver thought about it confused.

_**Yeah Yeah**_

_**A crowed room friends with tired eyes**_

_**I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice**_

_**I thought you were someone to rely on.**_

_**Me?**_

_**I guess I was a shoulder to cry on.**_

**_"_**He's always been there for me and I've liked him for awhile now. But I'm scared to tell him because he might not feel the same way"

Miley said.

Oliver looked at her.

"Tell me who it is and maybe I can help you out"

He said.

_**A face on lover with a fire in her heart**_

_**A man undercover but you tore me apart**_

_**Ooh Oooh **_

_**Now I've found a real love **_

_**You'll never fool me again**_

"He's closer than you think"

Miley whispered.

Oliver's eyes widened.

He gasped.

It suddenly hit him.

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

_**Last Christmas I gave you my heart**_

_**But the very next day you gave it away**_

_**This year to save me from tears **_

_**I'll give it to someone special**_

I smiled softly and nervously.

"I love you Oliver"

She whispered.

Oliver stood up and came towards her.

He sat down beside her and looked straight into her eyes.

He smiled then came closer and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too"

He said smiling.

_**The End**_

A/N: How'd you like it?"

-

Jess


End file.
